


A Slytherins Truth

by FuGoatman1920



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuGoatman1920/pseuds/FuGoatman1920
Summary: What if Draco's life was not as glamorous as it seemed ,what if everyone was wrong about the Slytherin boy? What happens when the truth is revealed. What will everyone do?





	1. Battlefield

Draco stood in silence wondering the same thing that seemed to cross his mind every day, how did I get here? For some sad reason it stemmed from the same reasons always his father and his need to be on top in everything.   
But for some Draco stood in silence wondering the same thing that seemed to cross his mind every day, how did I get here? For some sad reason it stemmed from the same reasons always his father and his need to be on top in everything.   
But for some reason the silence was particularly loud for Draco as he stood in silence as everyone around him stood in silence the light on the dark, waiting for Narcissa to pronounce whether the beloved boy wonder was alive.   
Draco’s world ended the moment when his mother, Narcissa pronounced Harry to be dead. A sense of dread flushes around Draco. That was the end he thought bitterly to himself this was his last chance to be thrown away.   
A feeling of dread and sadness consume Draco as the dire reality of the situation sets in, and he loses a bit more of himself the savior is dead. A few cries could be heard from the side of the light as the dark cheated that the one thing that was stopping their dark lord was dead never to be seen again.   
The dark lord walked toward the center between the dark and the light, his power radiating from him both sides were a little scared as the man let out a horrid laugh that sounded like nails on a chalk board. It was at that moment it seemed that the Dark Lord noticed that Draco was not with his parents and standing among the light, unsatisfied with this the Dark Lord, yelled Draco’s name ending the paralyzing silence as uneasy whispers filled the area.   
Draco stood still not breathing for a moment he was horrified a cold terrified chill ran threw his body as he felt the way he did when he was held down and given the dark mark. No one, not a single person on the light made a move to help Draco, and for the first time in a long-time fear was shown on Draco’s face. As he wayed his two options it only would have taken one person he thought bitterly to himself.   
Lucius calls for his son once becoming him over, and after Lucius saw that Draco was not moving, he name once more, out of fear of the Dark Lords rath.   
In a belated breath Draco waits a final time not a word from anyone not a glance not even a whisper not a movement, he does not move, then his mother calls him, and he remembers why he did it all in the first place to take care of his mother the only person to show him love and kindness.   
Taking his first steps forward he walks towards the dark waiting for anyone a single person to stop him as he finally reached the Dark Lord after what felt like minutes rather than seconds. The Dark Lord who offers Draco an embrace and Draco says what he has been saying the whole time to keep him alive, and his mother alive do it for us the thought replayed over and over in his head.  
The Dark Lord whispers in Draco ‘s year, you shall pay for your lack of will when the war is one. Little did Draco know how true that was when he walked away silently cursing his father, as he finally reached his mother they embarrassed, she whispered in his ear it will all be ok as a few silent tears fell down her face.   
Narcissa hands Draco her wand and says you will need it; Draco tries to refuse to keep his mother safe. As if his silent prayers have been answered Draco saw Harry spring up and yell for the dark lord. Whilst distracted Draco threw a wand to harry. It was at that moment that the battle recommenced on both sides just fighting to survive but knowing if they do not it will consume them.  
Draco tries to get his mother away. "Draco" a chilling voice says, Draco freezes scared to move an inch. Slowly he turns around, their so-called savior on the floor unconscious, “it is you who is the one of the prophecies,” says the divination professor.   
“The plot of Dumbledore is no more, a man on the rise for power met with an opportunity, no light or dark only grey, the man you fear most will have to pay, it was never the lightning bolt that would save the day a boy of blond plagued with both will have to play.”  
Silence echoed the battlefield no one knew what to do.  
In a moment Draco grabbed his wand uttering the killing curse at the same time as the dark lord neither side moved an inch as their streams connected clashing a Slytherin green. Both were pushed back at the sheer force of which the curse was given.   
Draco pushed and took all his fear, sadness, anger, and his all-consuming guilt and pushed it towards the man responsible and pushed at the sudden amount of power. Both dropped to the floor, Bellatrix and Narcissa ran to their respective person and took their pulse.   
One was dead the other alive, Narcissa and Bellatrix slowly stood and just stared at each other with tears in their eyes each for a different reason. Both had their wands pointed at each other, Bellatrix began to cackle, “he is dead he is dead, gone, never coming back” it was as if her insanity was finally catching up to, he, Narcissa began to casted a binding spell in hopes of getting her sister to be quiet.  
Narcissa let out a small smile as Draco began to stand, no one knew what to do their beloved savior was out cold on the floor, the dark lord was dead and the one who saved the wizarding world had the dark mark.   
Where they to live or die no one knew what to do both waited in silence, neither knowing if their reached imprisonment or freedom. Draco just stood and looked around and said, “Look at what you have done.”  
“We were children,” Draco yelled the whole battlefield stilled as they looked at him feeling the anger that had been brewing for years. He may have been a Slytherin, but they were so mistreated that no one ever though that they wanted light or a life.   
“Too young to die, too young to die and yet we are stuck here, the light that is so pure and open to all, did not help me, not a single person helped when I paused, I hesitated in hopes that someone would help me, the dark not one of you cared for the child that was easily influenced in the hopes of being loved. “he said darkly.   
“What you do now if your choice but know that you do not have another Dark Lord or another Savior on your hands. Keep your boy wonder even now no one will listen after all I have a dark mark.” " He says it too both sides making eye contact with his father and with Hermione and Ron all three for different reasons.  
Ron and Hermione, because he had begged the Golden trio for help years ago and they never listened they bowed their head in shame wondering what would have happened if they helped the ice prince. Ron went to protest but paused when Hermione made a slight shake of her head knowing that it was their fault too.   
Along with Lucius who placed him in the position but at the end Draco should have known better and his father would not be taken to being disrespected in such a manor in front of all these people.   
As Draco began to walk away Lucius brought out his wand and yelled “Curcio”. The entirety of the Wizarding world watched as Draco fell to his knees as the strongest unforgivable that did not bring death was used upon him, all wondered about the boy’s past as he did not make a sound, no one dared to move the light or dark, watching in horrified silence.   
Draco’s life flashed before his eyes as he was under such intense pain the weight of hate placing a more intense pain than he had ever felt in his entire life. Draco let out an ear-piercing scream as his body began to convulse. As if snapped out of the trance, someone yelled out as Draco’s eyes rolled into his head causing the pain to stop. He began to dream of his past and how he got there.  
reason the silence was particularly loud for Draco as he stood in silence as everyone around him stood in silence the light on the dark, waiting for Narcissa to pronounce whether the beloved boy wonder was alive.   
Draco’s world ended the moment when his mother, Narcissa pronounced Harry to be dead. A sense of dread flushes around Draco. That was the end he thought bitterly to himself this was his last chance to be thrown away.   
A feeling of dread and sadness consume Draco as the dire reality of the situation sets in, and he loses a bit more of himself the savior is dead. A few cries could be heard from the side of the light as the dark cheated that the one thing that was stopping their dark lord was dead never to be seen again.   
The dark lord walked toward the center between the dark and the light, his power radiating from him both sides were a little scared as the man let out a horrid laugh that sounded like nails on a chalk board. It was at that moment it seemed that the Dark Lord noticed that Draco was not with his parents and standing among the light, unsatisfied with this the Dark Lord, yelled Draco’s name ending the paralyzing silence as uneasy whispers filled the area.   
Draco stood still not breathing for a moment he was horrified a cold terrified chill ran threw his body as he felt the way he did when he was held down and given the dark mark. No one, not a single person on the light made a move to help Draco, and for the first time in a long-time fear was shown on Draco’s face. As he wayed his two options it only would have taken one person he thought bitterly to himself.   
Lucius calls for his son once becoming him over, and after Lucius saw that Draco was not moving, he name once more, out of fear of the Dark Lords rath.   
In a belated breath Draco waits a final time not a word from anyone not a glance not even a whisper not a movement, he does not move, then his mother calls him, and he remembers why he did it all in the first place to take care of his mother the only person to show him love and kindness.   
Taking his first steps forward he walks towards the dark waiting for anyone a single person to stop him as he finally reached the Dark Lord after what felt like minutes rather than seconds. The Dark Lord who offers Draco an embrace and Draco says what he has been saying the whole time to keep him alive, and his mother alive do it for us the thought replayed over and over in his head.  
The Dark Lord whispers in Draco ‘s year, you shall pay for your lack of will when the war is one. Little did Draco know how true that was when he walked away silently cursing his father, as he finally reached his mother they embarrassed, she whispered in his ear it will all be ok as a few silent tears fell down her face.   
Narcissa hands Draco her wand and says you will need it; Draco tries to refuse to keep his mother safe. As if his silent prayers have been answered Draco saw Harry spring up and yell for the dark lord. Whilst distracted Draco threw a wand to harry. It was at that moment that the battle recommenced on both sides just fighting to survive but knowing if they do not it will consume them.  
Draco tries to get his mother away. "Draco" a chilling voice says, Draco freezes scared to move an inch. Slowly he turns around, their so-called savior on the floor unconscious, “it is you who is the one of the prophecies,” says the divination professor.   
“The plot of Dumbledore is no more, a man on the rise for power met with an opportunity, no light or dark only grey, the man you fear most will have to pay, it was never the lightning bolt that would save the day a boy of blond plagued with both will have to play.”  
Silence echoed the battlefield no one knew what to do.  
In a moment Draco grabbed his wand uttering the killing curse at the same time as the dark lord neither side moved an inch as their streams connected clashing a Slytherin green. Both were pushed back at the sheer force of which the curse was given.   
Draco pushed and took all his fear, sadness, anger, and his all-consuming guilt and pushed it towards the man responsible and pushed at the sudden amount of power. Both dropped to the floor, Bellatrix and Narcissa ran to their respective person and took their pulse.   
One was dead the other alive, Narcissa and Bellatrix slowly stood and just stared at each other with tears in their eyes each for a different reason. Both had their wands pointed at each other, Bellatrix began to cackle, “he is dead he is dead, gone, never coming back” it was as if her insanity was finally catching up to, he, Narcissa began to casted a binding spell in hopes of getting her sister to be quiet.  
Narcissa let out a small smile as Draco began to stand, no one knew what to do their beloved savior was out cold on the floor, the dark lord was dead and the one who saved the wizarding world had the dark mark.   
Where they to live or die no one knew what to do both waited in silence, neither knowing if their reached imprisonment or freedom. Draco just stood and looked around and said, “Look at what you have done.”  
“We were children,” Draco yelled the whole battlefield stilled as they looked at him feeling the anger that had been brewing for years. He may have been a Slytherin, but they were so mistreated that no one ever though that they wanted light or a life.   
“Too young to die, too young to die and yet we are stuck here, the light that is so pure and open to all, did not help me, not a single person helped when I paused, I hesitated in hopes that someone would help me, the dark not one of you cared for the child that was easily influenced in the hopes of being loved. “he said darkly.   
“What you do now if your choice but know that you do not have another Dark Lord or another Savior on your hands. Keep your boy wonder even now no one will listen after all I have a dark mark.” " He says it too both sides making eye contact with his father and with Hermione and Ron all three for different reasons.  
Ron and Hermione, because he had begged the Golden trio for help years ago and they never listened they bowed their head in shame wondering what would have happened if they helped the ice prince. Ron went to protest but paused when Hermione made a slight shake of her head knowing that it was their fault too.   
Along with Lucius who placed him in the position but at the end Draco should have known better and his father would not be taken to being disrespected in such a manor in front of all these people.   
As Draco began to walk away Lucius brought out his wand and yelled “Curcio”. The entirety of the Wizarding world watched as Draco fell to his knees as the strongest unforgivable that did not bring death was used upon him, all wondered about the boy’s past as he did not make a sound, no one dared to move the light or dark, watching in horrified silence.   
Draco’s life flashed before his eyes as he was under such intense pain the weight of hate placing a more intense pain than he had ever felt in his entire life. Draco let out an ear-piercing scream as his body began to convulse. As if snapped out of the trance, someone yelled out as Draco’s eyes rolled into his head causing the pain to stop. He began to dream of his past and how he got there.


	2. "Goodbye Mom"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this content may be triggering to some readers, with mentions of abuse and self-harm. Please feel free to DM if you need someone to talk to. Anyways I hope you enjoy.

Previous Chapter:  
As Draco began to walk away Lucius brought out his wand and yelled “Curcio”. The entirety of the Wizarding world watched as Draco fell to his knees as the strongest unforgivable that did not bring death was used upon him, all wondered about the boy’s past as he did not make a sound, no one dared to move the light or dark, watching in horrified silence.  
Draco’s life flashed before his eyes as he was under such intense pain the weight of hate placing a more intense pain than he had ever felt in his entire life. Draco let out an ear-piercing scream as his body began to convulse. As if snapped out of the trance, someone yelled out as Draco’s eyes rolled into his head causing the pain to stop. He began to dream of his past and how he got there.  
It was as if he felt nothing the pain and the darkness that surrounded him was gone, every curse thrown his way, every mean word he had ever uttered, the karma that he felt he deserved disappeared in that moment, Draco was one with the Darkness. It was dark in a way that made him feel safe it hid the deepest darkest secrets that the light could not, he felt nothing no pain, it was as if his entire life in that moment never held meaning he felt free to live or die it meant nothing at all. In the moment he knew he could leave, and his mother would be safe, they were all free from Voldemort and his reign.  
Although Draco thought back to his mother and remembered the letter that he wrote to her and never sent.  
To my dearest mother,  
I am sorry for the man that I have become today, I want nothing more than to satisfy you and the life that you want me to have, I want to give you a reason to live more than the one that my sorry excuse for a father did. I am afraid that it may be time for me to go not in the sense that it is forever, we shall see each other once again where it be now or in another life. I hope you eventually live the life and get the love that you deserve.  
Goodbye your son,  
Draco M.  
Slowly Draco’s haven of darkness began to fluctuate as he was yanked into memories of his childhood and the memories that he kept locked away, Draco felt himself land in Diagon Alley, in front of Madam Malkin’s.  
Where he meets a young boy, who could have changed his life and he would not be trapped in his mind or in his own personal hell. Draco watched as he watched the two interact so innocent and pure in what they thought was going to happen and what they wanted.  
Draco remembers looking at the odd boy who knew nothing of the world and just had the beliefs of his father and how wrong had he been to believe such a sick and cruel man. That the ‘love’ that he was so used to his father showing was abuse that all the unforgivable that we casted upon him were nothing more that a way to ensure that he stayed in line. 

Draco let out a cruel chuckle as he meets eyes with young Harry who stared as if he could see him standing out front of, he shops covered in blood and in scars, in nothing more than tattered jeans and a dress shirt that was turning a horrid color of red and brown. His Dark mark showing in all its horrid glory covered in cuts and scratches and burns as Draco had tried everything to remove the evidence of his curse.  
Draco looks down at himself and breathes out a loud sigh as he turns to walk away but pauses for a moment. Draco looks at his younger self and sees the first set of scars that he received from his father that came from each time he was not a ‘pure blood’ as he should have been.  
If only I had been nicer or saw that the young boy and his piercing green eyes was the same as me. We could have been friends and I would have been saved by the savior who was not the ‘true’ savior. How ironic Draco thought allowed I was never the hero just the underdog, same as Potter how interesting.  
Draco was yanked back into the darkness it was all consuming and although he could not enjoy the temporary bliss as he was ripped away from the darkness it was something he would always remember and consume as if it was his own life force. Coming in and stumbling Draco regained stability and looked around to see that he was placed into the entrance hall of Hogwarts where all the children were waiting to be placed into their houses and signed to fate worse than death.  
A world that would haunt their days the same as their nights, plagued in the misery that would forever surround them, as they were forced unknowingly into a game of chess that the headmaster and the dark lord deemed necessary to play.  
Draco watched on silently begging for his eternal darkness to return as he watched his first decent into the madness that would become his life. Draco watched as his handshake with the boy who lived was rejected and watched as the boy blushed and turned now embarrassed. Slowly he turned as he heard that they were beginning the welcoming ceremony for first years.  
Then names were called out, “Abbott, Susan.” It carried on until the fateful moment that Draco heard his name, “Malfoy, Draco.”  
Young Draco climbed up the stairs and sat down on the bar stool and listened to the hat. “Ahh, Mr. Malfoy I have been waiting for you, yes you are a Slytherin but let me say your life is never going to be normal be ready or all your adventures good and bad and stay strong call out to me or the castle and we will do our best to save you.”  
A moment had passed towards those sitting in the surrounding areas but for young Draco it felt like an eternity and little did he know the time that the Castle would help protect him and give him the safe space that he would inevitably need. “Slytherin.” His house table cheered.  
Draco waited and expected to be pulled back into the darkness but when he was not, he saw none other that Young Harry staring owlishly towards the crowd as everyone had been silent the moment that they heard his name.  
Draco heard the argument with the hat and Harry and wondered not for the first time what would have happened if Harry had been a Slytherin and everything had been different.  
Draco looked towards his oh so beloved headmaster and just stared at the old man and the Headmaster looked towards Draco with a twinkle in his eye as if he could see the Draco and with that Draco was pushed into the light, it blinded him. It was in that moment that he was yanked back the light and the darkness fighting over him Draco felt his body burn as each area was forced with life.  
Meanwhile Narcissa lost her composure and screamed out for her son, the whole of Hogwarts felt as the raw anger and sadness that a mother felt at the loss of her son. Not a soul knew what to do. As they watched a husband and wife stand before each other, a mother hurt at the loss of her son and man so filled with hate he would kill them both to get the power he craved.  
Both stood staring at each other, as the entire battlefield looked on in stunned silence not willing to make a move. Narcissa was the first and swiftly grabbed her wand and uttered the killing curse at her husband.  
Narcissa stood swiftly and elegantly after making sure her husband was dead. With her wand pointed out at the battlefield and bent down to check the pulse of her now unconscious son. “Please someone help him,” Narcissa called out.  
The now conscious Harry Jogged forward after he saw that no one else would and picked him up and took him towards one of the classrooms that they were using as a med bay. As the rest of the Order began to arrest the Death Eaters, and what was left of the ministry.  
All that was left of Slytherin what was maybe 50 of what was left from all the years as all of the houses and the ‘light’ decided to kill or rid their “now perfect world of their ‘dark’ were also being arrested and detained being held responsible for the crimes of their parents.  
Then out of nowhere there was a sudden influx of power and a bright light that came out of one of the med bay classrooms. Many rushed over to the light stunned to see the floating body of Draco Malfoy the new ‘savior.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading please let me know if you like it or just all advice let me know if I should continue.  
> I write request for pretty much any fandom just private message or leave a review.  
> I should have a new story coming out soon with Harry and it is addressing his issues and his at home issues, and that shows the trauma, and the effects of what Harry went through.  
> Note I do not own any of the Characters.  
> Please Let me know if you don’t like the format this is my first fic so umm please be nice.  
> Have a nice day my darlings ;)

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic please be nice, Let me know if I should continue and make it a full fic or not?
> 
> I own none of the characters, just the plot.


End file.
